Fillmor's twin penfriend
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Fillmore has a pen friend all the way from Africa. What surprise will he get when the pen friend comes over for a visit and it turns out to be his twin brother? I own nobody except for his brother.
1. Chapter 1: Fillmor's twin penfriend

**A letter of the family**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for Fillmore's Pen friend. Written date: Tuesday 29th May 2012."**

* * *

Cornelius C. Fillmore was just getting ready for bed and walked downstairs to say good night to his parents.

**Fillmore: "Mum, dad good night."**

**Mum: "Goodnight son."**

**Dad: "Oh Fillmore before you go to bed a letter has arrived for you. Here."**

**Fillmore: "A letter? From who?"**

**Mum: "We don't know. Somebody from south America. Read it and tell us what he wants."**

Fillmore shrugs and opens the letter, then he sat down in his chair and read out loud what it says.

**Fillmore: "Well lets see… _Dear Fillmore, I am at the school Flensburg in South America where you went for your first school year. I watched you constantly, but just as the first year was up you moved over to __X Middle School and I was left here to finish the school year. Right now I am working as a safety patroller there and helped stop some disasters. Now I am in the Summer holidays and I would like to visit you to see how Crime is at your school. I hope I have the honor that you allow me to accompany you. Sincerely: Buenavista_. Well this is strange. I'll better write him back."**

After reading the letter he left for his bedroom, sat at his desk and started writing the letter back.

**Fillmore's letter to Buenavista:**

_**Dear Mr. Buenavista,**_

_**I am totally fine that you come... how come I never noticed you at my old school? And where did you get the address of my home? Anyway we have a guest bed and you can stay here if you wish. You could come with me to my school and I can introduce my friends to you. I hope we can get along well. See you soon.**_

_**Cornelius C. Fillmore.**_

Fillmore fastened the letter and sent it of with the post. Little did he know that there post friendship will be the biggest surprise they ever encounter.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Here is my first chapter. And I own nobody except the change in Buenavista."**


	2. Chapter 2: A EMail of worry

**A E-mail of worry**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Tuesday 19****th**** June 2012."**

* * *

In the evening Joelle Fillmore and Karim Fillmore both went to bed and looked puzzled to the sealing. The one letter to there son gave them reasons to talk with each other about it. And reason to think it threw.

**Karim: "Who do you think the person is who sent our son the letter dear?"**

Joelle sat on the bed after slipping into his pyjamas. Then he looked back to his beloved wife. She wore a green long night gown and he wore a black pyjama.

**Joelle: "To be honest... I don't exactly know... but I have a guess. I'll tell you tomorrow dear. Without Fillmore in the house."**

Karim nodded and both adults lay down to sleep. She thought why didn't he want to tell her with there only son at home. Well she had to wait till morning.

* * *

The next morning Fillmore woke up, washed, dressed, had his breakfast and then left for school.

Just as he left a new letter came threw the post and Karim picked it up. She walked up to her husband and handed it to him. He nodded and they both sat down and lay the letter on the table.

**Karim: "So... who do you guess is the mystery man ore woman behind these letters?"**

**Joelle: "Well... I'll show you. I have a photo of his pen friend."**

**Karim: "What?"**

Joelle got up, walked into the cellar and got out a very old photo. It was Fillmore's baby photos. Karim looked confused what Fillmore's baby photos had to do with anything of this. But he smiled as he got one out and it showed Fillmore as a baby with a second baby next to him in the hospital warden.

**Karim: "He... Buenavista is our second son? Where is he now? How come he didn't grew up with his brother? Fillmore will be-."**

Joelle quickly placed his fingertip's on her lips. She looked at him puzzled. (Sorry guy's I don't know Fillmore's ore his parents blood groups so I'll make them up.)

**Joelle: "Yes. Buenavista is Fillmore's biologically twin brother. The reason was a long time ago as you fell pregnant with them both. I saw them both on the X-ray picture. But the Hospital told me that Fillmore and Buenavista are not biologically the same. I was extremely confused as why. I mean I am AB Positive and you were AB Positive. So I assumed that Fillmore and Buenavista would be both AB Positive. But no. Fillmore turned out to be AB positive like us... but Buenavista was B positive. I was confused, I even let a DNA test be made to prove to them that Buenavista was our son. But they still took him away to keep Fillmore safe. They said that Buenavista was to be placed into a new family and he may live in piece and quiet. I begged them not to separate them, but they didn't listened to a word I said and took him anyway. As we went home I made myself a vow to get him one day back. I written a quick letter and placed it into the basket just as he was being taken away forever. To tell his new adoptive parents would one day maybe tell there son who his real parents were."**

**Karim: "Does Fillmore know?"**

**Joelle: "No. I never told you ore Fillmore. Buenavista parents must have told him so he is trying to get back in contact with us-"**

**Karim: "Threw Fillmore... I see."**

Joelle nodded and suddenly he got very nervous.

**Joelle: "But not one word to Fillmore. I don't want him to worry."**

**Karim: "I understand. Thank you for explaining it to me."**

Joelle nodded and he turned out the lights. But Karim couldn't sleep at all. The thoughts that she had twins and that one of them was taken from her burned her soul and made her feel like a failure of a mother.

She got her laptop out and sent a E-mail to the hospital where Fillmore and Buenavista both were born and asked them to send a ultra scan back of them. In less then 20 minuets she had the photo and Karim smiled.

She printed out the ultra scan and it really did showed two kids inside of her. Twin baby's.

Karim stuck them in Fillmore's baby book and went to sleep. She will get her second son back. No mater what.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Well the parent's know. But not Fillmore. Please review to see how it will unfold."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A weird bottle post**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 10th April 2013. A question actually remains, how did Buenavista know he had a twin brother? And how did he know that Fillmore was his twin? Well this chapter answers it."**_

* * *

Well let's see a bit more about the secret writer Buenavista. He is just like Joelle and Karim described him. He was there biological son. His adoptive parents Francesca Moray and his adoptive father Ken Moray didn't tell Buenavista anything until his 18th Birthday. (The same age as Fillmore) That day changed Buenavista's life forever.

He was having a small birthday party with a few of his friend's until his girlfriend Missy pointed something interesting out.

"Hey Buena. (Her nickname for him) Have you noticed your skin colour hasn't turn white jet? You are still as chocolate brown as ever. And neither of your parent's are this brown. What is going on?" Misty asked.

"Yeah man. You still look as brown as the night sky." His friend Frank said.

"The night sky is and will never be brown. The night sky is blue, with the sun-" Tyron his best friend and a real smarty mouth said.

"Tyron, it is a exasperation. What he means is that I look ill. I have noticed that as well. We haven't been to any hot country's, my parent's both come from northern Europe where we are all white, just me that is brown. Maybe... no it can't be." Buenavista said shocked.

"WHAT!" All his friends shrieked happy.

"Maybe... I am not my parent's real biological child. I could have been adopted from out of space, maybe." Buenavista suggested.

"Now that is a bit exaggerated. But you could be right with the adoption. What do you really know about your biological parent's? Where did you come from?" Misty asked.

"Well I know that I was born in Northern America, Cleveland before my parent's decided to move south with me. That is all. Oh and that they both were dark skinned, my adoptive parent's both have white skin, from what I know. And that my birthday is the 4th May 1992. (Like Fillmore's)." Buenavista explained.

"That is clever, but you would never forget us, if you do find your reall parent's, right?" Frank asked worried.

Buenavista looked at Frank shocked, he then took Frank, Misty, Tyron and hugged all of his friend's. They were his only and best friend's ever.

"Of course not Frank, I would never forget you guy's. We have known each other since kindergarten. You guy's will always stay my friend's. No matter what." Buenavista said.

"Come, let's head down to the river. And have some fun time in the sun." Tyron suggested.

Everybody else nodded in agreement and they left down to the river. It was there all time favourite place to play since they were in kindergarten, they build a really cool club house as well with 2 small room's, a bridge to access it and in the back a small garden. They imagined all sort of thing's there, even had a few sleep over's in it when the summer was hot enough for them.

In the club house the teen's played hide and seek, Buenavista had to count whiles the other teen's hid around the club house. As he counted to 200 all the kid's have vanished.

"Mmmmh, I wonder where everybody is." Buenavista wondered to himself.

He noticed the sun was shining against the curtains hanging in the club house and a shadow was coming forth from it. He moved the curtains and found Frank behind it.

"Good job Frank you are the first one found." Buenavista said smiling.

"Good job, where are the rest?" Frank asked.

"that is the point in hid and seek, I have to find them." Buenavista said.

The 2 teen's carried on looking, Then Frank heard somebody giggling and trying to hold there breath behind a plant pot filled with a bamboo tree. Tyron was behind it trying to hold his allergy against plant's back.

"HATUE!" Tyron went.

"One, two, three. I found me. Tyron you are behind the plant." Buenavista said.

"How did you- hatue-" Tyron went.

"Easy Tyron, you are allergic against polio's that come from trees or flower's and you just hatue." Buenavista explained.

Tyron noodled, before sneezing again.

Now trying to find Misty was hard, they searched everywhere, but she wasn't found again. Then Buenavista had an idea, he pulled Tyron and Frank back before scraping Frank's knee.

"YEAU! What was that for?" Frank asked confused.

Misty came forth from the river, where she has been diving with some sea weed.

"Who is hurt where?" She asked.

Buenavista giggled as he pointed to Frank's bleeding knee. He sat embarrass down as Misty patched the blood wound up with some sea weed. Then she pulled a old bottle up and handed it to Buenavista. He looked at it confused.

"Did you find this in the river Misty?" Buenavista asked her.

"Yes. Check what is inside it Buena." Misty asked him.

He nodded and opens the bottle. Inside it he found a school badge belonging to the school of X Middleton. He looked at it confused. The note stood a lot of student's names on it.

Behind the note was a school student's photo. As e scanned the photo threw he found a boy with just as brown as him. He had glasses on, a green shirt and brown pant's. As well as a orange belt around his top part. A number was next to him as well. this boy was the number 12 in the list. Buenavista turned it over and saw thousand's of names written on the back sheet.

"One Mrs Principal Folsom, two Radcliffe secretary, three... twelve Cornelius Fillmore Ex-rowdy, thief but now a member of the X-Middle school safety patrol. That guy is interesting. He look's just like me. Fillmore." Buenavista said amassed.

"You are right Buenavista. Let's research him and find his address out. Then you can find out if he really is your brother or not." Frank suggested.

Buenavista nodded, the kid's headed back home and Buenavista sat on his computer to find Fillmore's address, he found it after looking for 3 hours, he then wrote to Fillmore his first letter and that's how he knew about him. And want's to know if they were twin's or not.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
